Memories stained Scarlet
by PressTheResetButton
Summary: She's the aristocrat and he's the rich delinguent son. All Gray Fullbuster knows is that his memories have been stained Scarlet. Erza-centric in a way and OOC-ness. Reviews are appreciated.


**Author's Notes:** Whoo! Another GrayZa fic before my next term starts. Sadly, I do not know when will be the next time I will be able to write another story. But please, to all my readers, enjoy this one as another masterpiece popped out of my head. I have to warn you guys this may be OOC for Gray and Erza but I just think the story line fits them so well. And I just saw the other OVA of Fairy Tail. Now that's just completely biased making Erza go out with Jellal when you can totally see the love that the two share (and I mean Gray and Erza. NO JELLAL INCLUDED). Oh please Mashima! Let the GrayZa love be! So I hope you guys enjoy this one as maybe some of you and others had previously enjoyed my other works.

Thank you for all your support and let's start, shall we?

**Note:** Let's just say Magnolia is a country here.

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I wish though...**

* * *

><p>A young lady blankly looked out the window of a moving car. Everything seemed such a blur to her. Though in her opinion, the world seemed so much better when it was a blur. Her deep brown chocolate eyes focused on the passing scenery. She rested her chin upon her hand as she slouched down a little. Her lips were a light shade of pink and were right now forming a frown. They complimented her skin which was light and porcelain like. She closed her eyes for a little, her long lashes gently framing the shape of her eyes. Oh how she wished that she lived a different life far from this one! Her long legs were crossed and her right hand rested on top of her thigh. She wasn't a thin girl nor was she fat. She had an amazing body which most men would want to covet. Though, what most people took notice of her was the unique colour of her hair. It was a medium shade of scarlet and the length of which flowed down to her lower back when let loose. But for today, it was tied up in a tight ponytail. This you girl, looked like a living doll.<p>

"Erza!" the middle-aged woman beside her snapped as she hit her lower back with a fan. Erza immediately sat up straight and looked prim and proper. She looked at the woman beside her. The woman opened the fan gracefully and started to fan herself with much elegance. This was Erza's mother, Elena. She looked a lot like Erza except for the fact that she was already a bit too old and lines were starting to show on her face. The only aspect she didn't have was the scarlet hair. In fact, no one in Erza's family had scarlet hair. Only she was born naturally with scarlet hair. It was also sort of ironic that her family name was also 'Scarlet'.

"Sit up properly. I will not have my daughter slouch like a commoner. You know what you must do not to stain our family name." her mother reprimanded her. Erza's eyebrows furrowed for a while. She wanted to get out of this car and leave her mother right then and there. If only she had the courage to do so. She sighed and she nodded and returned her attention to the passing scenery.

"What now? Are you mute girl? Have I not taught you to speak when spoken to?" her mother demanded closing her fan immediately and hitting Erza on the shoulder. Erza flinched a little but didn't show she was in much pain. She was used to the heavy fan hitting her. After all, from all the years her mother did that to her and all the crying she did, the fan just hurt her occasionally when her mother put some extra effort into it.

"Yes, mother. I'm sorry I didn't reply earlier." Erza replied properly looking at her mother for a while before turning her attention away. Elena smiled, silently praising herself in her mind to have married in to such a wealthy family and now having a beautiful aristocratic daughter like Erza.

"That's more like it." Elena said. The car started to slow down. Erza noticed they had finally arrived at their destination. She sighed seeing as her mother would start to make such a big fuss once she would get out of the car. "Oh good! We are here, Erza! Look! Isn't it a magnificent school!" Elena fussed as the door was opened for her by their driver. Erza made sure her mother was out before she groaned out of annoyance. Erza noticed that the other students in the school were looking at her and there were some whispers that were starting to be heard. Erza avoided their glances and just walked into the school, following closely behind her mother.

They walked through the school's front courtyard which was lined with rose bushes and other flowers. She noticed that the school gardeners were there trimming all the plants to make it seem even and symmetrical. Elena was fussing all about how this was one of the most prestigious school on Magnolia and that Erza should be proud of attending this school and carrying the Scarlet name. To Erza though, this was all crap. They slowly approached a building. It was tall and grand. If you were the on there you might seemed amazed. But for Erza, this was nothing.

They entered the building and headed for the principal's office. After 5 minutes of walking they finally found it. Her mother, known for having no manners to people of the lower stature opened the door dragging Erza inside with her. Inside was a spacious front desk with two women working on either sides of the room. The room papered with a white with a soft peach hue, lined with golden intricate designs. Elena walked up to the woman working on their left.

"Excuse me, is Makarov here?" she demanded. Erza mentally slapped herself. So much for first impressions. The woman averted her attention from the computer screen and picked up the phone sitting beside her. "Will you make it quick? I have an important meeting to attend to." Elena said as the woman was talking to someone on the other end of the line.

"Sir Makarov is waiting for you inside, right through that door." She pointed to two large wooden doors furnished off with strange carvings and golden door knobs. Erza and her mother endtered the room to find a small man sitting on the desk waiting for them while reading a file.

"Good day, I am Ele-" Elena was about to introduce herself grandly when Makarov spoke in the middle of her introduction.

"Elena Scarlet. Yes I know you socialites." Makarov said closing the file he was reading. Elena looked like she wanted to punch him so badly. Erza tried to hide her giggle. No one has ever dared to do this to Elena. Makarov then eyed Erza who was standing so primly behind Elena. "I guess this is Erza Scarlet then?"

"Yes I am." Erza replied, eyeing the movements of the little man. She found that an old man such as he was so little. The thought of if he was even possibly human entered her mind.

"Well, then let's see you to your first class today then." He jumped off from his desk and escorted the two ladies out of his office. Erza looked around as they were walking towards the room where Erza will be staying in. As they walked the silent halls of the university, they heard running footsteps approaching them at such a speed.

"What on earth..?" Elena's words were stopped when she saw a pink and a black blur run past them. Erza and Makarov easily dodged it, but Elena was caught up that the two blurs stumbled upon them for a second.

"Watch it Fullbuster, Dragneel!" Makarov yelled towards the two students who were en route to their classroom. The two male students gave no notice to the midget or Erza and her mother. Elena looked like she had seen the most worst dressed in the world.

"Such delinquents. You mentioned that their names were Fullbuster and Dragneel? Are those the sons of Arnold Fullbuster and Igneel Dragneel?" Elena asked Makarov as they continued to make their way to the classroom. Makarov nodded. Erza didn't pay much attention to the conversation her mother was having with Makarov. After a few minutes, they had finally arrived in the classroom where Erza was going to take her classes.

"Now Erza, you know what you must do not to stain out family name."Elena said as Makarov went inside to tell the class of their new student. Erza nodded. That was the same crap her mother would rant over and over again about. Staining the family name. Why did she have to be born into this family. There were so much rules and restrictions. Erza couldn't live a normal life like she would want. Erza looked into the small gap of the room, she noticed Makarov motioned her to come in. Erza took the handle of the door and slid it open, she walked into the room with all the grace, elegance and charm she could muster.

"I'm Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet all of you." She introduced herself while she bowed. She started to hear whispers from her classmates. She knew this was going to happen. It was unavoidable if you carried the name Scarlet, an aristocratic family in Magnolia. She looked into the class. Some had a smile on their faces, others were a little curious as to why she was here. It was unusual for a Scarlet to attend school. Most Scarlets were home schooled and only a few attended school.

"Now, Erza, this is Macao Conbolt and he will be serving as your homeroom." Makarov said and pointed to a man standing behind the desk. Erza gave him a little nod. "Now, I don't want to be hearing any complaints from Ms. Scarlet here. Any complaints will be dealt with appropriately." Makarov said before leaving the classroom. From here on, this was going to be Erza's battle.

"Ok now, Miss Scarlet. Make yourself feel comfortable. You can take the seat next to Fullbuster over there." Macao said pointing to the empty seat beside the delinquent she had encountered earlier that day. Erza wanted to object to the offer but she had no choice.

"Aw Damn! Why does Fullbuster get such a hot chick like Scarlet beside him?" Erza heard one of the boys in her class complain. Disgusting. She'd take the seat than to sit beside whoever yelled that out loud. She felt shivers down her spine as all eyes in the classroom took watch of the Scarlet.

"She really is aristocracy. Just by the way she walks…" she heard a female student of hers talking. She hated first days, those were the times when people just kept on talking and talking not caring what the person was thinking or feeling about it. Taking her seat, she fixed her things and was ready to pay attention

"I sense an honor student." She heard the guy beside her comment. Erza's eyes avoided the teacher for one second. It was the Fullbuster. Why wasn't he paying attention? Erza noticed that the Fullbuster had his eyes locked on her. What the hell? Was he some sort of pedophile? Erza paid no attention to him. Heck, he wasn't even worth her attention. She now focused on the lesson that Mr. Conbolt was not discussing. Ah. French. She was familiar with French ever since she was a kid. It was also one of her favourite languages to speak in.

"So now, let's try and practice…" Mr. Conbolt said looking at his class. His attention went over to Erza who was just looking at him straightforwardly. "Let's see the talents of Ms. Scarlet then!" he added as he motioned Erza to stand up. Erza did as she was told and stood up, keeping her posture. The guys in her class started whistling at her and were doing catcalls. This must've been of her body. Perverted dumbasses.

"Oi! Shut your traps!" Gray Fullbuster yelled. The class toned down for a little and all eyes were set on him. Even Erza's. What on earth was he talking about? Was he going to defend her? "I can't sleep with all this racket." He added as he crossed his arms on the table and laid his head down to rest. Erza looked like she wanted to hit him in the head for that. She shouldn't have expected that he would defend for her. She turned her attention back to the teacher.

"Can you introduce yourself in French?" Mr. Conbolt asked.

"Je m'appelle Erza Scarlet.*" Erza spoke fluently in french. Mr. Conbolt applauded her. Even her accent was perfect. Everything about her seemed perfect. There was a small applaud for her before she sat down. Mr. Conbolt looked around the room to see who else had improved their French ever since starting this class. He eyed the raven haired boy sleeping beside Erza. This seemed like the perfect opportunity to try and humiliate the boy. Conbolt never heard him speak French anyways.

"Mr. Fullbuster!" Mr. Conbolt declared. Everyone's eyes turned to Gray who slowly woke up. Gray groaned as he stood up. "Now Gray, just say anything to the class." Mr. Conbolt told him.

"Oh That's easy." Gray chuckled to himself. "Je crois que c'est une classe stupides.**" Gray spoke fluently. Erza held back her laugh and Mr. Conbolt seemed surprised with what he said. So far, the school year has been starting off good for Erza. Though, this guy she was sitting beside, Gray Fullbuster, Erza had a terrible feeling at the pit of her stomach. She just couldn't pinpoint what exactly.

* * *

><p>"Erza!" Lucy Heartfilia yelled approaching her new friend of the year. Erza turned around to find the blonde running towards her as a great speed. It had been a few months into the school year already and Erza had already adjusted greatly. Though people still somewhat feared her for her family name, (or maybe her authoritarian attitude) she had gotten along well with most of her classmates. Lucy Heartfilia was the daughter of the owner of Heartfilia Real Estate and Heartfilia Hotels. She already had a hefty price on her head and was one of the students who had body guards guarding the entire campus for her safety. At first, Erza found it a bit of a hassle to always be shadowed by body guards. But after Lucy told her a few experiences of hers as a child, no wonder she had all these men following he around.<p>

"Do you need anything Lucy?" Erza asked once her blonde friend approached her.

"I need you to hand something to Gray." Lucy asked, holding out a notebook. The sides of Erza's mouth dropped. She remembered just now, she was also known as the only force in the school who was able to approach Fullbuster. Also the only force in the entire world Fullbuster would be scared of. Erza sighed. She knew that Lucy was always in a tight situation since her boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel was the mortal enemy of the Fullbuster.

"Fine." Erza agreed taking the notebook from Lucy. Lucy was delighted and gave Erza a big hug.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Lucy squealed hugging Erza. Lucy let Erza go after a few seconds. "I knew I could count on you!" Lucy said giving off one of her bright smiles. Erza couldn't help but smile whenever she saw Lucy smile.

"You better go on. I bet Natsu is looking for you." Erza patted Lucy on the back who also claimed that she needed to go find Natsu for their date. Now, all Erza needed was to find Fullbuster wherever he was. She wanted this off her shoulders ASAP. Now, thinking where Fullbuster would be when he would cut his next class, Erza set off.

* * *

><p>Erza pondered where the delinquent could be. She had been searching for him all around the campus and still couldn't find him to her luck. Now, she was in the last place in the campus where she hadn't looked for yet. She was mentally cursing herself if she found Fullbuster hanging around this part. She walked over to the campus wall which told her this was the end. She walked through some trees looking for Fullbuster. Still, there was no avail to finding him. Where on earth was he? Maybe he'd cut classes outside school.<p>

"Scarlet, you looking for me?" she heard the voice she'd been looking for. Erza's attention turned to one of the trees. There he was, sitting on a branch, relaxing his ass off as Erza was looking for him this entire time. Piss-off.

"Lucy wanted me to hand this to you." Erza said, placing a hand on her hips and waving the notebook towards Gray's direction. Gray noticed it was his notebook Erza was waving at.

"Ah. Thanks Scarlet." Gray said jumping off the branch and walking up to Erza, then grabbing the notebook from her hand. Erza looked at Gray as he held onto his notebook from her hand. She noticed how their faces were so close to one another. A light blush crept onto her face. Erza snapped herself out of it. She noticed Gray had now taken the notebook and was now leaving her.

"Hey…" Erza called out while Gray was still in talking distance to her. Gray stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her. "Why do you cut classes? Don't you feel guilty that you're wasting your parents' money?" she asked all of a sudden. Even Erza didn't know why those words came out of her lips. Gray looked a little taken aback for a while. He was expecting for Erza to tell him to get back to class, not this. Though, he did wonder why did he cut class?

"Gray?" Erza asked. Gray snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Erza.

"You know…" Gray's voice trailed off. He still didn't have his reason for cutting or his delinquency. Erza waited for his reply. "… I don't know. I just don't like the atmosphere of the classroom that much. It's boring and I fall asleep in every class." Gray responded. He noticed Erza's eyes widen a little when he said he didn't know the reason. Tsk! Typical Erza who has never cut a single class in her entire life. Wait… she never did cut a single class, has she? A thought came into Gray's mind that made him smile. Erza noticed this smiled and she knew that she wasn't going to like whatever idea or plan came into this guy's mind. "Hey Scarlet, let me ask you something…" Gray said, Erza listening to him.

"You ever cut a class?" Gray asked. Era chuckled and smiled.

"No Gray, I have never cut a class and I don't intend to cut a class now." Erza said. Gray's smile widened, as he took a few steps towards Erza. Erza noticed this and took a few steps back as he got closer.

"Well then Scarlet, I have to inform you as early, or as late, as now, you have been living your life wrong." Gray said, in a laughing tone when he noticed Erza's face when she reached a wall. There was no escaping his grip now, was there?

"How have I been living my life wrong, Fullbuster?" Erza addressed him. She tried to inch away, but Gray cornered her, placing both his hands on the wall on both sides.

"Oh come on now Scarlet, the fun is just beginning." Gray said, leaning in, their foreheads touching, their noses also touching and their lips millimetres away. Erza was tomato red now. Here she was, cornered by her delinquent classmate at the most back area of the entire campus where no one was even there to help her even if she screamed for help. Erza shut her eyes tightly before anything else would happen in the midst of the situation. Gray noticed the actions of the girl in front of him and backed off, laughing a little with Erza's reactions. He grabbed her hand and just started to drag her somewhere.

"H-Hey!" Erza said, still stuttering from the series of events. "Where are you taking me?" Erza asked, trying to get away from Gray's grip. They were going along with the wall to the very corner.

"Will you just shut up for a while?" Gray asked her as they were nearing what seemed to be an exit. "I'm going to make you experience what I call, 'Living Life to the fullest'." Gray said letting Erza go. The part of the wall in this area wasn't as high as the entire part. It was low enough for someone to climb in and out. Gray knelt down in front of Erza and put his hands together. "Climb up." Gray told her.

"Are you crazy?" Erza asked him pulling him to stand up. But Gray just wouldn't stand up and just kept still in front of her. "I'm not going to jump over that wall." Erza told him. Gray sighed and stood up. He had forgotten that he was dealing with someone who had never had fun in their entire life.

"Well, then, we're just going to have to do it the hard way then." Gray cracking his knuckles and stretching his harms out. He looked up at the wall, hoping that Erza would also look up.

"The hard way?" Erza asked, looking up when she noticed Gray look up. She was curious as to what he noticed. She didn't realize that Gray had taken both her arms and wrapped them around his neck. Gray then carried her legs (well, he may have squeezed her a little just for fun in the midst of excitement) into a piggy back style. "H-Hey! What on earth are you doing?" Erza asked, not holding herself onto Gray as Gray started to climb on the rubble nearby to get up.

"You didn't want to climb up. So I'll just carry you. You're not that heavy anyways." Gray told her as they reached the top of the wall. Erza noticed how they were a bit high. She closed her eyes shut as she noticed Gray jump off the wall. She heard a loud thud but there wasn't any part of her body that was hurting.

"You can get off now, Scarlet." Gray looked over his should to find Erza, her eyes still shut. He chuckled and bent down until Erza's feet were touching the ground. When Erza felt this, she opened her eyes and got off Gray's back. "I never knew that the tough-faced Scarlet was actually scared of heights." Gray said jokingly. Of course, this earned him a slap from Erza.

"What the hell was that for?" Gray demanded touching his cheek right after the impact. Man did Erza give off a tough slap.

"For groping my ass a while back." Erza told him and turned her back on him and started to walk off. Gray chuckled and found her to be amusing. He just looked at Erza as she walked, her hair, which was tied up in a ponytail was swinging from one side to the other and the skirt was also swaying from one side to the other. Man, did she have a nice ass.

"You know, I thought you were going to kiss me back there." She admitted. What the hell? Gray almost scored with Erza Scarlet.

"Gray Fullbuster?" Erza called out to him, waiting for him to catch up. Gray snapped out of his thoughts and started to wonder why was he thinking of Erza like that. He ran up to Erza, excited to show her what sort of life she's been missing out on.

* * *

><p>"You better step out Scarlet. We don't have all day you know." Gray waited impatiently outside the fitting room. He had a shopping bag in his hands where he put his uniform in. Now he was wearing a plain white shirt over a jacket and some jeans to complete the look. Gray told Erza the first thing to do once they cut classes is always have an extra set of clothes to wear when you're outside school. In this case, he had to buy since it was all so sudden. Right now, Erza was inside the fitting room trying on the clothes Gray had picked out for her and it was taking a long time for her to get changed. "Don't tell me you're too rich that you have people dress you up." Gray complained. He sat down on one of the chairs outside the fitting room where Erza was.<p>

"Shut it Fullbuster! Just give me back my uniform please!" Erza said, her head popping out from the maroon curtains, her eyes were narrowed and she was sending off a death glare to Gray. Right beside Gray was Erza's uniform already in a paper bag ready to go. Gray sighed, this must've been the umpteenth time he had to explain this to her.

"I told you, you need a new change of clothes if you don't want us to be called in and reported back to school." Gray reminded her. He heard Erza groan from behind the curtains. He knew Erza wasn't going to like a stain in her permanent record for cutting class.

"Fine!" Erza yelled. Gray leaned in a bit forward to see how Erza would look. The curtains slid open to reveal Erza wearing a white V-neck dress. The dress was flared off and the cut was around three inches above her knee just to show off her legs. She was also wearing a beige cardigan over her shoulders and nude pumps to complete her look. She was wearing her hair loose this time. Gray's mouth just wanted to drop open from the radiating beauty erza was giving off in front of him. "Stop staring at me like that." Erza snapped her fingers in front of Gray's eyes. Gray then turned his attention to her. Now that she was wearing three inch heels, they were now nearly eye-to-eye.

"We'll take this." Gray told the sales lady who then agreed. She approached Erza and removed the price tags from the clothes so that they could be purchased properly. Gray then went to the counter and paid for all the clothes. He noticed that Erza wasn't having a hard time walking in such high heels.

"Are you used to walk in those?" he asked as they both exited the store; Gray carrying both the bags that had their uniforms in.

"Yeah. They are comfy as well so they won't hurt my feet even if I walk in them for hours." Erza said keeping her pace with Gray. So yeah she can walk in heels but she can't walk that fast in them. Gray noticed the speed Erza was walking in and hooked his arm around Erza's. Erza was taken aback.

"What the…" Erza tried to say and looked at Gray.

"You're walking slow. I might lose you in the crowd. I can't lose an aristocrat here now can I?" he asked as he looked at Erza with a smile. Erza just avoided his gaze as she felt a blush creep on her face. "So, let's see where else we can go, right Scarlet?" he asked as Gray was about to show how to live life to the fullest.

* * *

><p>"I'm full!" Gray complained as he lay down on the grass. The two decided to have a picnic after they went around and bought some sandwiches for them to munch on. They were near a river bank that was a popular place to have picnics. Erza slowly munched on her last piece, satisfying her stomach already. She wasn't as full as Gray who looked like he wanted to barf everything out. "So Scarlet, how are you liking our little adventure so far?" Gray asked, smiling towards Erza who tucked her hair behind her ear as a slow breeze came about.<p>

"I have to admit, it's been enjoyable." Erza smiled. Gray supported himself on one arm and watched as the river passes by them serenely. He looked at Erza who also looked like she was also looked like she was enjoying the moment. Gray realized, this was the first girl he actually took with him to cut classes and took out to enjoy life. This was the first girl he had ever treated out. He sat up now beside Erza and looked at her intently. Erza took notice of this and looked at Gray, a bit curious as to why his eyes were fixed on her.

"Gray… is there anything wrong…?" Erza asked, as she noticed that their face were close to one another. She couldn't hide the fact that there was a blush creeping onto her face now. And without either one of them realizing it, the gap between their lips closed. Gray closed his eyes waiting for the heavy hand of the almighty Erza scarlet smack him in the face. But what surprised him was that Erza wasn't resisting him.

"You know, you were right back there. I was… well, I wanted to kiss you." Gray admitted. A smiled formed on Erza's face as she noticed Gray tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear. What was going on between them now? Well, there was one thing neither of them could deny, they were to be lovers in this tragic tale.

* * *

><p>"I have to get going now." Erza said, as both of them were sitting at a café whilst having ice cream. Erza and Gray were now watching sunset. "My car will fetch me as usual."<p>

"No need to rush, Scarlet. I'll take you home." Gray said.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been, Erza?" Elena asked from atop the staircases when Erza came back home, still wearing the clothes Gray bought her. Erza didn't reply and immediately went to her room.<p>

* * *

><p>"Erza hasn't been back for a month now. I wonder what happened to her?" a blue haired girl named Levy McGarden asked her other companions while they were having lunch. A month has passed ever since Gray and Erza skipped classes and Erza still hasn't come back. Gray, also had been attending class less now and he started to look terrible and sick. The cool bad boy badass vibe around him seemed to fade.<p>

"Gray, do you know anything?" Lucy asked the miserable guy who was just playing with his food. The entire grouped looked at him as he didn't reply. He just remained silent the entire time. Also in his mind were thoughts of what could've happened to Erza. He was getting a little worried now.

"I heard her mother was this crazy psycho bitch who always watched over Erza." Natsu commented.

"Maybe her mother murdered her." Another classmate of theirs, Laki wondered. The others just shrugged off her thought.

"I heard Erza is going to move." Juvia approached the group as she sat down beside Gray who didn't even bother her presence. Ever since Erza 'disappeared', she's been taking this opportunity to try and comfort Gray. And with that, Gray stood up and left. He didn't attend classes for the entire week then after. Even his friends didn't know what was going on with him.

* * *

><p>Erza stared blankly onto the ceiling. Right now, she was like the lifeless doll she originally was when she was under her mother's grip. She rolled to her side. She had been in her room for days not wanting to go out and talk to anybody. Her room was dark with little light passing through her curtains. It was nearing midnight and she still wasn't sleepy. It was like this every night. She couldn't sleep. It was like she was waiting for someone. Erza wasn't normally like this, being the damsel in distress. But for now, let her feminine side take over.<p>

She heard taps on her window as if someone had been throwing rocks at her window. She didn't mind at first but she got annoyed by it and decided to open the window. She leaned out a little to find someone she wasn't expecting. Gray Fullbuster was there on the ground smiling at her. What on earth was he doing here at this time of night?

"Gray!" she whisper-yelled to the man who was climbing the tree adjacent to her window. He didn't mind her remarks and just kept on climbing. Man, she did need to shut up once in a while. Erza stepped back a bit when Gray was entering her room through her window. Erza didn't know if she was going to be happy that he visited her at this time of night or was she going to be mad at him for visiting her at this time of night. But still, she found it a bit sweet he came over.

"What do you want this time Gray?" Erza asked as Gray pulled a chair over and sat down.

"I haven't seen you in a long time and others are starting to think you got murdered by your own mother." Gray explained it to her all at once. Era was lost for words there for a second. People thought that she was dead already? This was getting a little bit way out of hand.

"There must be some other reason you come here, to me, in my house, in the middle of the night." Erza demanded from him. Gray sighed and ran his hands through his hair. In his mind, he really didn't know if he was going to push through with his preposition for Erza or what. But before he was going to say anything, he needed to confirm a few things that the pit in his stomach has been bugging him for a month.

"There is, but I need you to confirm my suspicions first." Gray told her. Erza seemed taken aback but agreed to answer whatever question he had if he was going to tell her in the end.

"Do you love your family?" he asked.

"Yes. I love them."

"Would you do anything for them?" Erza was a little shocked with the question. Who on earth had the right mind to ask someone that?

"No. To tell you the truth, I wouldn't do anything for them." Erza admitted. What kind of daughter was she to answer a question like that? No wonder why her mother thought she was a disgrace at times.

"Erza, how do you feel towards me?" Now this was getting a little out of hand. Erza seemed a little taken a back, this was the first time she has ever heard him call her by her first name. He usually called her Scarlet.

"Erza? Are you ok?" Gray asked, noticing Erza now staring into blank space. She snapped out of her thoughts and Erza stood up and approached Gray and grabbed him by the collar.

"Is this some kind of sick joke you are trying to play on me twisting my feelings here and there? " Erza almost yelled but kept her voice down and calm when she realized that people might wake up to her voice. "I may look like a doll Gray, but let me tell you one thing Gray, this 'doll' has feelings too." Gray sighed, here comes the big blow.

"Elope with me."

When those words were said, Erza let go of Gray's collar and stepped back a little. What did he just say? Elopement? Did he drink or something? Erza was still shocked by the series of words that came out of his mouth. She couldn't think straight or even talk straight. Erza sat down on her bed, tracing back what had just happened right now.

"I know I sound crazy. But I see you're miserable with your life here." Gray said, approaching her a kneeling in front of her. "And I know that I haven't known you for a long time, but ever since you've stopped coming to school, I've been worried sick about you. I can't eat well, I can't focus on my studies anymore…" Gray kept on telling her what he has been going through ever since she disappeared.

There was one thing he was sure of now. From this point on, his memories were going to be stained Scarlet.

Erza placed a finger on Gray's lips and told him her final verdict.

* * *

><p>An empty room with memories carved on the walls. A middle-aged woman sat by the window sill humming a lullaby. The peach walls painted with delicate designs of vines and flowers were abandoned. Shelves stack with books to the most complex theory there was. The door to the room was opened by a man who seemed to be in his late fifties. He walked over to the woman, and was that tears were rolling down her face. He looked around the room. Where could they have gone wrong? They have given everything she wanted. It had been a total of 5 years and this room remained untouched.<p>

He looked at the bed to find the last memory that was left by his daughter. Everyday he would come back into this room and pray that his daughter was lying in bed, sleeping peacefully. But alas, his memories will just remain memories. There it was, the letter she had left them. It remained unopened. He didn't want to know what his daughter thought of him. He looked over to the shelves and traced his finger along the dust filled nooks and crannies. He looked over to a smaller shelf that was filled with all sorts of porcelain dolls he had gotten for his daughter.

He remembered the day when he woke up to find his wife screaming and crying in this room. The bed, fixed and all the remaining items untouched. A few clothes were missing here and there but the one thing he noticed gone was his own daughter.

Oh how he missed his daughter, Erza Scarlet.

The only thing they can do here now is wait for her return, from wherever she may be.

* * *

><p>Another 5 years later…<p>

The Scarlet household, once known for their amusement was now overshadowed with silence with their master and mistress in retreat, still waiting for the return of their daughter. The old couple was in the parlour, adjacent to the main door of the household. There, they listened to a little music while the old woman was looking out at the scenery. A woman stepped onto the front porch of the mansion and slowly opened the door. The old couple took notice of this and called out all their loyal servants and guards to see who was intruding. They walked over to the main hall and saw that all their servants, maids and guards alike were standing there looking shocked.

There she stood, now blooming with beauty. The only thing that didn't change was her scarlet hair, now even a little longer.

"Mom, Dad. I'm home."

* * *

><p>Ok now, so maybe you guys got a little confused with what happened from the middle towards the end. This may be some of the FAQ's you guys will be asking in the reviews:<p>

_Q: What happened in the end?_  
>A: Around 10 years after Erza eloped with Gray, she returned home and visited her parents.<p>

_Q: So they did elope?_  
>A: Yes, they did.<p>

_Q: Where did they go?_  
>A: That's for the reader to decide what happened to them in the 10 year span they eloped.<p>

_Q: Did they get married?_  
>A: Again, that is for the reader to imagine. There are all sorts of possibilities in this world.<p>

Translations:

* = My name is Erza.

** = I think this class is stupid.

**Reviews are much appreciated and will motivate me to write another story similar with all the GrayZa love in mind. :)**


End file.
